


How to talk to guys at housewarming parties

by RebeccaAnabelBurrows



Series: A Study in Soulbonds (Unrelated Works) [12]
Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: A memoir by Bruce Wayne, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bruce being a bit of an unfeeling asshole, Developing Relationship, Drinking & Talking, Emotional stuff and how not do deal with it, Housewarming Parties, However it's not too bad at the end, I mean clearly not one of my happiest work, I mean we all know it's his trademark, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swear Words, Unrequited Love, but nothing explicit I think, but should I really tag that, discussion about having sex, hurt comfort ?, mentions of the bat kids, no tag for that ?, propositioning teammate A while pining for teammate C
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaAnabelBurrows/pseuds/RebeccaAnabelBurrows
Summary: Hal is trying his best to drink away his feelings for his soulmate at Clark's housewarming party but Bruce notices, and it can only go downhill from there.- Now with a 2nd chapter
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Mera, Barry Allen & Hal Jordan, Barry Allen/Iris West, Bruce Wayne & Clark Kent, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: A Study in Soulbonds (Unrelated Works) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the copy of How to talk to girls at parties (Neil Gaiman, art by Fábio Moon and Gabriel Bá) my eyes fell upon when I looked hopefully at my shelves from my bed and hoped for them to give me inspiration. It seems fitting.

Hal hated housewarming parties. Well, not exactly. He went to a lot of them in his twenties and enjoyed gathering with friends to drink cheap beers and sing along popular songs off key. 

Even Arthur and Mera’s housewarming a few months ago had been fun after they had sent home most of the hundreds of guests and the remaining intimate friends had started playing games and sharing stupid anecdotes. 

He hated this housewarming party in peculiar, no offense to Lois and Clark’s perfect hosting manners. There was alcohol and soft drinks, enough food and seats for everyone. They had even been careful to plan two parties, one for the League and one for their co-workers and other friends so they could be comfortable.

Everything was very nice, from the folded napkins with intricate patterns to the warming fire they had lighted in the fireplace next to which Barry stood with a pretty dark-haired girl. 

Hal couldn’t place her - she must be Justice League if she was here, but there had been new recrues when he was off space a few weeks ago and everyone was wearing casual clothing instead of their superheroes’ outfits, which didn’t help.

“This is painful to watch. Please make a move.”

Hal didn’t jump, but he was so focused on figuring out who the woman was, he hadn’t heard Bruce getting closer to him. He looked at his whitening knuckles around his empty glass and let Bruce save said glass of probable destruction by loosening Hal’s fingers and putting it away. 

“I am not interested.” he said.

Bruce cocked a falsely surprised eyebrow. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt to not make his identity too obvious, most people here knew he was Batman, but some of the new ones didn’t and could recognize Bruce Wayne - which was less likely when he was dressed that way, and Clark had lent him some glasses.

“Not interested in your soulmate ?” 

Obviously, Bruce knew. Well, Barry never hesitated to brag about their “best friends’ soulbond”, so that wasn’t a surprise. Hal sighed and rubbed his nose. He couldn’t punch Bruce in the face. He really couldn’t. Shouldn’t. Not here, anyway. 

“In my straight best friend. You’re aware soulbonds can be platonic, right ?” he said.

Bruce smiled his sweetest smile. Hal braced himself for some hurtful words, the man looked in a mood and when Bruce was like this, he had the nasty habit to try and take everyone down with him. 

“Are you ogling him platonically ?”

Hal felt the words like a physical hit. He gritted his teeth. Damn the man and his nice guy image, he could be really cruel when he decided to. 

“Fuck you, Bruce.” Hal said. 

His teammate didn’t look very impressed, merely smiled. Jerk. 

“You’d like that.” he replied back.

Bruce had said it without heat, casually. Probably he didn’t even mean it. Hal chuckled, and the tension between them decreased a bit. Until their eyes met, and there was something there… Hal decided it was worth checking. He could laugh it off if necessary. 

“Is this an invitation ?”

Bruce seemed to consider it for a few seconds, assessing how sober Hal was and if it was worth it. 

“It could be.” he said prudently.

Maybe Hal hadn’t been serious. Well, apparently he had, because he led Bruce to the front door swiftly and they left discreetly. 

Bruce drove them to the Manor. They didn’t speak much. They weren’t so good at talking to each other, usually it ended up with at least one of them yelling or leaving early. 

Hal only realized they had reached their destination when Bruce opened his door. Nobody had ever opened his car door for him and it was strange. A rich guy thing, he guessed. He was about to comment on it but decided to shut up instead, not willing to set Bruce in a foul mood. 

“Are the kids still up ?” Hal asked quietly as Bruce steered him towards his bedroom. 

Bruce looked surprised that Hal even remembered he had kids, and even more by him wondering about their presence. 

“Patrolling. Not back yet.” he said, closing the door of the master bedroom behind them. 

Little reminder that this wasn’t your average single Dad, and that they had left Clark and Lois’ party early.

“Anyway, this room is soundproof, they shouldn’t be able to hear us.” Bruce went on.

Hal hummed as Bruce looked for two tumblers and some whisky in a small cabinet. Rich guy thing too. Hal didn’t even have a drinking cabinet in his flat, not to mention in his bedroom. Well, if this room can be called that. It was more of a suite, really. The honeymoon kind, without the little touches of red and the rose petals. 

He only raised an eyebrow about Bruce’s comment but the man just shrugged so Hal kept on asking about the kids.

He was genuinely interested. He didn’t have kids himself, wasn’t sure he wanted to have them - he didn’t disapprove of Bruce’s little bats’ army per se but wasn’t certain being a superhero spending a lot of time in space and being a good parent was a possibility.

“Aren’t you worried when they’re out there alone ?” he asked.

Bruce raised his eyebrows as he poured the amber liquid into the glasses. He wouldn’t have thought Jordan would be so interested in the kids. It wasn’t like he had some of his own. Not that Bruce was aware of, anyway. 

For a second, Batman envisioned a flock of half-human half-alien children, wondering if it was a possibility. Hal had a bit of philanderer reputation in the League even if Bruce had yet to determine if it was founded or not - he hadn’t paid much attention to this matter. 

Hal talked about lovely extraterrestrial beings and charmed human ones, of course, but there was no evidence to corroborate his stories. Had he really stayed three more days on Decima-14.1 at the Margalian princess’ request after his assignment ? Had he participated in this street orgy in the city of Riamma on their national day ? 

Bruce couldn’t say. However, he was quite certain Jordan had experience with one night stands with Terran women, and probably men and was surprised by his behaviour. Was he under the impression that Bruce needed to be wooed ? Was he buying himself time ? 

“Jordan, I offered you a good fuck, not a heart-to-heart about my family and my failings as a parent. Please refrain to make this a therapy session.” Bruce said, offering him a glass. 

Hal looked at it skeptically. His shoulders had tensed, but Bruce couldn’t read his face. 

“If you’ve changed your mind, fine, but no need to fidget about it.” Bruce added when the silence stretched.

Maybe not the right thing to say. Hal’s eyes threw daggers at him. 

“I am not having cold feet, you prick.” Hal said, emptying his glass’ contents in one go. “I am trying to be nice. I know it’s not your usual, but don’t knock it until you try it, people around you may appreciate it.”

“Insulting me won’t get you laid.” 

“Insulting - are you kidding me ? You mocked my feelings, you tried to shame me for having manners and you’re basically treating me like I am a 5 years old but I am the one insulting you ? Fuck this. I am done for this day. The Krelians, Clark’s party and now this ? I just hoped for some human comfort, but I’d rather sleep alone if it means I am done fighting for the day.”

Bruce touched his shoulder. Hal looked at him. The Bat looked concerned. It felt wrong - being concerned about Hal was Barry’s place usually. Bruce often seemed to feel much when Hal was concerned - mainly annoyance, disdain and rage - but concern wouldn’t have made the top 10. Or even the top 50 probably.

And yet. It was Bruce facing him, Bruce’s eyes trying to pierce his and read his mind, Bruce’s hands making him sit on the bed and Bruce kneeling in front of him.  
Hal kissed him before he could say anything, could tell him he was being ridiculous and stupid and should grow the fuck up. Bruce let him but his lack of active participation stopped the pilot, resigned to hearing Bruce’s piece. 

“Hal. Are you sure you’re in the right state for this ? There are plenty of guestrooms in the manor if you need to rest.” Bruce said, brushing the back of his hand against Hal’s face to push his hair away from his eyes. 

Hal shook his head, looking at Bruce in surprise. He wouldn’t have think the man could be so tender. Was it an apology for his previous crass insensitivity and harsh words ? Or worry that Hal was going to spill his guts to him ? 

“I thought the kicking me out of your bedroom part would come after we actually had sex. If it can make you feel better about it, I am really not drunk.” he said. 

He wasn’t. It would take at least two other drinks for Hal to make dubious decisions. Well, sleeping with Bruce already seemed like a dubious decision, if he let himself think about it.

Oh and what the hell ! He trusted Bruce, the guy was good looking and experienced, he should stop thinking that much and enjoy the moment. 

Bruce had finished his drink and his own glass joined Hal’s on the cabinet. He stood next to it, ostensibly waiting for Hal to make a move. Hal hesitated.

“What happened in space ?” Bruce asked finally, touching on a raw nerve.

Hal sighed and closed his eyes. He had come back to Earth this morning, but his mission had been finished for three days. He had needed some alone time to deal with things, but it may have not been enough. Well, he had hoped for Barry’s laughter to distract him from it. What a miscalculation.

“Just some ugly things. Anyway, you said it before, we’re not here to talk.”

“We can. If you want.”

“Probably not. Usually I’d talk to Barry but - yeah, not a great time for that.”

“Will you two be fine ?”

“I think. Don’t worry, we won’t do a thing to team dynamics. I’ve just been in love with him for too long for him to realise.” Hal said. 

Bruce flinched a bit at that, and suddenly the whole evening made sense. Bruce’s bitterness, his hurtful words and his will to leave early. Him not minding that it was Hal with him. It would seem that Hal wasn’t the only one settling for second best tonight. 

Well, it was other people’s loss. Hal would take his chance, no need to be miserable all night. 

Soon enough they were kissing, Bruce pressed against the wall. Their bodies were so close.

“Tell me I won’t recognise the name on your skin.” Hal murmured in his ear before he focused on undoing Bruce’s shirt, hoping he had been wrong.

He missed the dark shadow that passed on Bruce’s face as he kissed his neck.

“Only if you’re fluent in Kryptonian. Is it a dealbreaker ?” Bruce panted, looking at the other man.

Hal closed his eyes and pressed a kiss on Bruce’s shoulder. Apparently the universe hated them. Most soulbonds were fully platonic, and when they weren’t, the attraction was usually mutual. 

“I am sorry, Bruce.”

The man made a non-committal noise, not denying anything. He was breathing heavily. 

“And honestly, about it being a dealbreaker ? No. It’s not like I am surprised, and the name on my wrist isn’t even yours. I bet you hate the feeling of having someone else’s permanent mark on you like you belong to them anyway.” he said, kissing Bruce again and divesting him entirely of his shirt.

“You don’t ?” the man asked after some more kissing. 

Hal only smirked before removing his own t-shirt. Bruce brought him closer and steered them towards the bed. 

“To bonding friendships.” Bruce said sardonically, looking at their bare wrists where other people’s names had taken root. 

“To new developments.” Hal suggested while taking his hand, effectively putting both of their soulmarks out of sight. 

This night was theirs to share.


	2. Chapter 2

Hal, it turned out, liked housewarming parties. Well, not exactly, but he liked this one in particular. Nearly a year had passed since Clark’s, and Hal hadn’t been to one after that. 

The hosts were as charming than Clark and Lois had been. It was a close friends only event, meaning nobody wore unnecessary eyewear and Bruce wouldn’t be caught dead wearing jeans. 

They had come to Barry and Iris’ new place together, even if Bruce looked far less forward to the event than Hal. They had even argued about it, Bruce’s mood increasingly worsening the closer the housewarming day went. 

They were still angry at each other when Hal had gone off world about a week ago. He had gone straight to the Manor after his mission and Bruce was here, waiting for him. He had looked like he had seldom slept in Hal’s absence. He went so far that he apologized about his childish behavior.

He must have thought it was the end of whatever you could call their relationship. How wrong he had been about Hal’s intentions. Hal had held him close all night, pushing away the images of dead alien bodies dancing behind his eyelids. He had seen worse.

Hal let his gaze drift to where Barry was standing, chatting with a beautiful woman. He swallowed his petit four, remembering another time, another place. Another woman. Funny how events tended to repeat themselves. There were small differences, however. 

This one Hal could recognize and she laughed at something the Flash said before cupping his cheek and kissing it. This wasn’t just flirting, this was intimacy. A year ago, it would have made Hal feel sick. First, because of the gesture itself, second, for not wanting his best friend’s happiness. 

Now, looking at the both of them and at Iris’ sparkling ring, promising a future of companionship, he felt alright. He felt good, even.

Barry caught him watching them and waved. Hal waved back, a soft smile on his lips.

Bruce must have decided Hal’s demise would be by cardiac arrest at a housewarming party because he hadn’t heard him getting closer this time either.

“Any regrets ?” he had said quietly, and Hal really deserved a medal for not jumping every time his boyfriend picked the sneaky way.

He slided an arm around Bruce’s waist casually. It had taken some banged doors and yelling sessions but their relationship had reached a stage where they were comfortable enough for light PDA. They had been public for two months. 

Even if it seemed that they had kept some lingering insecurities. Bruce looked more tense than he should have, had he been totally certain of Hal’s involvement in their relationship. To be honest, Bruce had looked tense for the past few weeks. 

“No. You ?” Hal asked, jerking his head slightly towards the kitchen, where Lois and Clark had disappeared a while ago. 

His heart was beating a bit too fast for the unbothered look he was trying for. Which his boyfriend was bound to notice. Bruce shook his head in negation, leaning into Hal, and the man could breathe more easily. 

They stood there, watching their hosts. Both of them looked radiant. The wedding was for June. Barry had asked Hal to be his best man. Hal hadn’t hesitated - he was quite moved by it even if it had seemed an obvious choice to anyone else.

“I am happy for them.” Hal confessed. 

Bruce looked a bit surprised by his statement but said nothing. Hal seized his hand.

It was his way to mark him like a soulmark would have. It was gentle but also possessive. It screamed "he's with me". 

“I moved on, Spooky. I am glad he is with Iris. She makes him happy, and I am happy with you.”

Hal caught the brief smile on Bruce’s lips at his admission. Caught it with his eyes first and with his lips a short time afterwards. 

“Are you certain -”

Hal had sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“Is it so hard for you to believe you make people happy ?” he had asked.

He hadn’t really thought about it before, but Bruce’s answer to his question explained quite a few things. 

“Actually yes, it is.”

“Bruce. Sure, we had our disagreements, we still have, and sometimes you act like an utter ass and I want to smother you, but you’ve been mindful and caring, a good boyfriend and a real friend. I am not leaving anytime soon just because we argue. I’ve never thanked you for all of that, by the way.”

They weren't so great at talking to each other about things that mattered but they had been working on it before Bruce's last brooding streak.

“There’s much I haven’t thanked you for either.”

Hal considered the room and the guests.

“Would it be rude if we left early ? Because you're giving me a few ideas.”

It wasn’t like it was Barry’s bachelor party. He still had this one to plan, by the way. 

“I don’t remember you asking a year ago.” Bruce said, smirking. 

“Jerk.” Hal muttered, shaking his head.

Bruce’s fingers brushed past his waist, smiling. 

“You love me.” he whispered in the shell of Hal's ear.

Hal shivered. They had never said the words so clearly before.

“Yeah, strangely I do.” he said, kissing Bruce’s nose lightly. 

“I - me too.” Bruce said, stroking Hal’s arms absentmindedly. 

“I’ve figured this one out.” Hal murmured before kissing him again, on the lips this time.

Bruce's skin was addictive.

“It isn’t your name that is written on my skin.” he pointed out, breaking the moment.

Hal just shrugged. It wasn't like he could do anything about it.

“I am aware of this. It isn’t yours on mine either.”

He didn't push his sleeve back to show him. Bruce had seen Hal shirtless so many times, he could probably trace Hal's best friend's name at the right location while he was clothed.

“I am glad you have someone like Barry in your life.”

It was true. He hadn't been at first. Hal had been in love with Barry and seeing his name was a painful reminder that Bruce himself wasn't with the person he was in love with. 

Hal had covered it with some powder when he had picked up on its effect on his lover. There was a market for that : people feeling ashamed of their soulmates who pretended they didn't have one - it happened rarely but it happened.

They were four months into their then secret relationship when Bruce had made him stop. He wanted all of Hal, not some idealized version.

Now… Well, Hal's feelings for Barry seemed as platonic as they could get.  
Barry was Hal's best friend and Bruce could live with it if it made Hal happy. 

“Really ?”

They had had some heated discussions about their soulmates before. Hurtful accusations were made, furious retorts were formulated, sleepless and lonely nights were spent.

“I am not saying it’s easy to be with someone who wears the name of someone else they used to love on their wrist but you make it worth it.”

"Back to you."

Bruce took Hal's hand in his.

"Enough of bonding friendships, let's slip away for new developments."

**Author's Note:**

> This one had taken me by surprise. I mean, yes, I've written this and then revised it but that wasn't how I've intended to write it. My original idea was that Bruce and Hal had platonic feelings for their soulmates but fell in love with each other. It didn't work out that way. Might use this somewhere else at a later point. 
> 
> Full disclaimer : the author is not much of a party-goer but doesn't hate housewarming parties. 
> 
> I know it's the second story I've written about Hal and Bruce getting involved while not being soulmates in Soulmates AU - chances are it will be a recurring theme in this series. I like it when people find each other when it's not written in the stars. However, I enjoy more conventional Soulmates AU takes every once in a while, so stay tuned for it.
> 
> Stress-finishing half-written stuff at night is really a mood, right ?


End file.
